


Sauvetage InExtremis

by Maldorana



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le 4x13, qu'est devenue Helen ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauvetage InExtremis

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle distinguait comme des murmures autour d'elle. Étrangement, elle se sentait plutôt bien, malgré un violent mal de crâne. Elle était enveloppée dans une veste, bien au chaud. Elle sentait deux puissants bras qui la portaient avec la plus grande facilité. La mémoire commençait doucement à lui revenir. Son plan "tordu". Le Sanctuaire attaqué. Caleb. L'explosion. Puis plus rien. Helen Magnus entrouvrit les yeux et s'aperçu à quel point l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était obscur. Les formes, les couleurs, tout était flou. Et puis cette migraine qui ne cessait pas... Elle s'accorda une pause dans ses réflexions et referma les yeux. La bicentenaire n'aurait su dire si elle était réveillée ou non. La seule chose qui la raccrochait à la réalité c'était le son de ces voix, qui lui étaient incroyablement familières. Alors qu'elle essaya de bouger son bras endolori, sa main heurta ce qu'elle aurait pu décrire comme un bout d'étoffe. Elle souleva les paupières une nouvelle fois, juste assez pour vérifier sa théorie. En effet, ce parfum, cette cravate noire, qu'elle tenait faiblement entre ses doigts, et cette voix ô combien familière... Elle ne pouvait qu'être dans les bras de Nikola Tesla. A cette pensée, elle sut qu'elle était en sécurité, que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Cependant, la fatigue accumulée depuis ces dernières semaines prit le dessus, et Helen ne put s'empêcher de se couler un peu plus contre le corps tiède qui la tenait en fermant les yeux.  
Les voix qu'elle entendait, bien entendu, n'étaient autres que celles de Nikola et d’Henry. Ils parcouraient les couloirs sombres des sous-sols à la recherche d'un endroit précis, guidés par le lycan. Mais au moment où Helen émergea, pour se rendormir quelques secondes plus tard, ils ralentirent et Henry paniqua : 

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Arrêtez-vous, il faut voir ce qu'elle a, s'exclama Henry.  
-Tout va bien, elle s'est seulement rendormie, le rassura Nikola en jetant un coup d'œil à sa protégée.  
-Ah oui ? Et comment vous le savez ? Railla Henry.  
-Je sens son cœur battre, répliqua simplement le vampire. 

Le lycan ne répondit rien et se contenta d'accélérer un peu l'allure. Ils marchaient depuis seulement quelques minutes, et le boomker où il les conduisait se trouvait à une trentaine de minutes de marche du Sanctuaire. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent le plus vite possible pour se cacher et soigner sa patronne en attendant les nouvelles instructions de la bicentenaire. Henry fut coupé dans le fil de ses pensées par Tesla. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant, car Nikola Tesla n'était guère du genre à entretenir la conversation. Cependant, le lycan ne s'en formalisa pas, se disant que d'une certaine manière, il avait dû gagner l'estime du vampire. 

-Il est apparu que votre gilet énergétique s'est révélé partiellement inefficace aujourd'hui. Comment l'expliquez-vous ? Commença-t-il de son habituel ton hautain en désignant l'objet qu’Henry tenait d'un signe de tête.  
-Eh bien, je pense que... Comment ça "partiellement inefficace", c'est grâce à lui que Magnus est en vie, je vous rappelle ! S'indigna le lycan.  
-Je vous l'accorde, mais il en serait tout autrement si je n'avais pas été là pour faire repartir son cœur.

Lorsqu'il avait dégagé son corps sans vie des décombres en flammes, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que pourrait être la vie sans Helen Magnus. Il avait vécu près d'un siècle en la sachant à ses côtés. Et même lorsqu'il avait disparu de la circulation, il savait qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien, et que leurs routes finiraient par se croiser à nouveau. Le vampire s'était battu pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement réussir à la ranimer. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la protéger et la mettre à l'abri. Ensuite, Henry l'avait aidé à lui retirer son bouclier portatif et Nikola avait ôté sa veste pour lui mettre autour des épaules, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Ses sombres pensées furent soudain interrompues par Henry qui revenait à la charge :

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Si vous tenez tellement à elle, pourquoi ne pas être resté pour la protéger avec votre champ électromagnétique ?

A ces mots, Tesla tourna vivement la tête vers Henry et répliqua :

-Vous croyez que ça m'a fait plaisir de la laisser seule faire face à la situation ? Gronda Nikola avec animosité. Seulement, je n'avais pas le choix. Pour le bon déroulement de son plan, quel qu'il soit, je ne devais pas intervenir.  
-Mais vous ne saviez même pas ce qu’elle avait en tête, protesta le lycan. Alors comment auriez-vous pu sa...

Mais Nikola ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se planta brusquement devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Cela va faire plus d'un siècle que je côtoie Helen Magnus. Je peux donc affirmer que je la connais mieux que quiconque sur cette Terre. De ce fait, je sais qu'elle est assez intelligente pour avoir pris en compte toutes les variables nécessaires à l'élaboration de son plan afin de rester en vie. 

Le vampire se retourna et continua à avancer, suivit de près par Henry.

-Elle m'a dit de partir, je lui ai fait confiance, continua-t-il. Et vous ? Demanda Nikola en jetant un coup d'œil au lycan.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur discussion animée jusqu'à arriver à destination. Henry s’amusa à penser que depuis qu'il connaissait Tesla, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler pendant aussi longtemps.  
Ils se trouvaient dans un cul de sac. Le lycan se baissa pour ramasser une pierre et frappa plusieurs coups contre la paroi face à lui à des intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Cela ressemblait à du morse. Lorsque la paroi s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer, Nikola suivit Henry à l'intérieur de la petite pièce obscure, et ils refermèrent rapidement derrière eux.

-Vous pouvez allumer ? S'enquit Henry à l'adresse du vampire.  
-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai les mains plutôt occupées, railla Nikola en cherchant à tâtons sur le mur un moyen d’allumer la lumière.

Il avait été obligé de placer sa protégée le plus serré possible contre son épaule afin de se libérer au moins une main. Mais Helen s’était laissé aller dans ses bras et dormait toujours profondément. Lorsqu’il trouva l’interrupteur, il n’eut qu’à le frôler pour qu’une étincelle jaillisse et que la lumière s’allume.

-Trouvez-moi du matériel médical. Je vais m’occuper de sa blessure, fit Nikola à l’adresse du lycan en emportant Helen vers la couche la plus proche.  
-Entendu, répliqua simplement Henry en se retournant vers les étagères où étaient entreposées les provisions.

Pendant ce temps, Nikola s’était assis sur l’un des lits de camps disposés à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il tenait toujours Helen dans ses bras et jetait un œil attentif à la blessure qu’elle avait reçu sur le front. Cela n’avait pas l’air trop méchant. Un imperceptible sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu’il reportait son attention sur son amie, qui dormait dans ses bras. Elle n’avait pas lâché sa cravate et s’était pelotonné tout contre lui. Elle avait l’air tellement paisible qu’il hésitait à prendre le risque de la réveiller en la déposant sur le lit. Il pouvait s’estimer heureux : Elle s’en était sortie presque indemne. Au moment où tout avait explosé, il avait vraiment cru la perdre, malgré la confiance aveugle qu’il lui portait. Mais surtout, cela faisait un peu moins d’une heure qu’elle était blottie contre lui. Il afficha un petit sourire coquin. Cela ferait une aventure de plus avec laquelle il pourrait la taquiner.  
Cependant, lorsqu’il entendit Henry s’approcher d’eux après avoir victorieusement proclamé qu’il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait, il revint bien vite à la réalité, et allongea finalement Helen sur le lit. Le vampire dégagea ses cheveux du visage de son amie pour mieux examiner la plaie encore ensanglantée qui trônait sur son front. Une drôle de sensation le parcouru. En tant que vampire, la vue, et surtout l’odeur du sang humain lui faisait toujours un petit effet, même avec son traitement. A côté de lui, Henry s’était installé sur une chaise et l’observait en lui faisant passer le nécessaire. 

-Vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous et le sang… dit le lycan avec hésitation juste avant que Nikola n’ai eu le temps d’appliquer le coton imbibé de désinfectant.

A ces mots, ce dernier tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. Henry était-il en train d’insinuer qu’à la simple vue du sang de son amie, il serait capable de perdre tous ses moyens et de lui faire du mal ? La dernière fois qu’il s’était sentit aussi insulté c’était lorsqu’Helen lui avait dit qu’elle le préférait en humain. Mais il la soupçonnait d’avoir dit cela pour qu’il arrête de la provoquer. Finalement, il reporta toute son attention sur sa patiente et répondit :

-Je sais parfaitement me contrôler, gronda-t-il. Ne me confondez pas avec John Druitt, Henry, c’est particulièrement insultant.

Le lycan hocha la tête, partiellement rassuré, et continua sa tâche en silence. Pendant ce temps, Nikola s’occupait avec le plus grand soin de la blessure de son amie. Elle paraissait profondément endormie, et ne sentit même pas le picotement désagréable du désinfectant sur sa plaie. Au bout d’un moment, on entendit un grand bruit sourd et distant. Le vampire releva instantanément la tête, aux aguets. Puis dirigea son regard vers Henry, qui fixait la porte en pierre avec tristesse. Le bruit si sinistre qu’ils venaient d’entendre était sans doute celui des dernières ruines en flammes du sanctuaire qui venaient de tomber en morceaux.

-C’est fini… N’est-ce pas ? Le sanctuaire est… Demanda faiblement le lycan.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Lorsque Nikola était allé chercher sa patronne au cœur du sanctuaire dévasté, les flammes et la chaleur suffocante l’avaient contraint à rester à l’arrière. Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. Le sanctuaire, détruit, c’était proprement impossible !  
De son côté, le vampire reporta une fois de plus son attention sur Helen et lui appliqua le pansement final, avant de répondre à Henry :

-Le sanctuaire a été totalement réduit en cendres. Helen savait parfaitement où placer les explosifs pour faire le plus de dégâts possible.

Il fit une pause, et observa une dernière fois le visage de la bicentenaire avant de se retourner vers Henry et d’ajouter :

-Maintenant, reste à savoir pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela.

Les yeux dans le vague en direction de la lourde porte fermée, le lycan ne répondit rien. Sans sanctuaire, où allait-il vivre ? Et les autres phénomènes, qu’allaient-ils devenir ? Sans compter qu’il ne savait toujours pas où étaient Biggie, Will et Kate. Etaient-ils blessés ? Une vague d’inquiétude le traversa à nouveau et il baissa la tête en soupirant.  
Nikola le remarqua et lui indiqua une autre couchette un peu plus loin.

-Vous devriez vous reposer. A essayer de faire les mêmes horaires que moi, vous allez vous épuiser, fit le vampire sur un ton léger.

Car en tant que vampire, Nikola ne connaissait le lit que pour ce qu’il avait de plus distrayant… Sa faculté à rester toujours éveillé était d’ailleurs très pratique, dans le sens où il n’avait jamais à interrompre ses travaux pour aller se reposer, ce qui était selon lui une perte de temps considérable. Ainsi, lorsqu’il travaillait avec Henry, ce dernier devait lutter de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil pour continuer à travailler à ses côtés. Il se souvenait même d’une fois où il s’était absenté seulement quelques minutes, et à son retour avait trouvé le lycan profondément endormit devant son ordinateur.  
Comme pour aller dans le sens de ses pensées, il surprit Henry en train de bailler bruyamment, et l’observa se lever.

-Oui, vous n’avez pas tort. Réveillez-moi dès qu’elle reprendra connaissance.

Henry alla s’allonger sur une des couchettes à la droite de celle où était Magnus. Il s’était installé un peu plus en retrait contre le mur, sur l’une des deux seules places restantes.  
Pendant ce temps, Nikola se leva et attrapa le gilet énergétique qu’Henry avait négligemment laissé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s’assit sur la chaise que le lycan avait occupé quelques secondes plus tôt afin d’observer l’objet de plus près, mais ne tarda pas à se relever. Il se dirigea vers les étagères situées à la gauche de la couchette de son amie. Le vampire n’eut aucun mal à trouver une boite à outils des plus vétustes, et revint vers le lit d’Helen pour reprendre son étude sur le gilet.  
Il continua ainsi à travailler le plus silencieusement possible sur l’invention d’Henry, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne distingue un grognement étouffé, suivit d’un froissement d’étoffe. Il posa le gilet et le tournevis qu’il tenait à la main et tourna la tête vers son amie. Elle commençait tout juste à émerger. Le vampire rapprocha alors sa chaise de la couchette et l’interpella :

-Helen ? Comment te sens-tu ?

La bicentenaire ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Nikola. Elle ferma à nouveau les paupières et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait si mal à la tête… Cette impression de bien-être qu’elle ressentait au contact du corps chaud de son ami avait disparu. Il avait dû la déposer sur un lit. Cela signifiait qu’ils étaient arrivés. Mais où ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être au nouveau Sanctuaire, personne à part elle ne savait comment s’y rendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement pour balayer la pièce du regard. L’endroit où ils se trouvaient était beaucoup plus lumineux que le couloir sombre où elle avait émergé la première fois. Son regard se posa sur Nikola dès qu’elle l’entendit l’appeler une nouvelle fois. 

-Tout va bien, Nikola, merci, articula-t-elle difficilement en posant la main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

Dès que le vampire entendit sa voix enrouée, il se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille d’eau sur une des nombreuses étagères alignées à leur gauche et lui apporta. Son amie le gratifia d’un hochement de tête, et but doucement, afin que sa gorge sèche ne s’habitue au liquide froid.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en lui rendant la bouteille.

Comme seule réponse, Nikola plissa les lèvres et déposa l’objet par terre, avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Une vague de soulagement l’avait envahi à la vue d’Helen ouvrant les yeux. Elle n’avait rien. A cette pensée, il admit que le gilet énergétique d’Henry n’avait pas été totalement inutile, et se dit qu’il faudrait qu’il parle à Henry des dernières lacunes qu’il venait de découvrir sur le dispositif. Il avait même presque envie de l’aider à le développer. Il fallait avouer que l’idée était intéressante.

-Où est Henry ? Demanda Helen en le sortant de ses pensées.

Nikola lui indiqua d’un signe de tête la couchette où reposait le lycan. La bicentenaire suivit son regard et arbora un sourire bienveillant. Cela faisait des jours qu’il n’avait pas dormit. Elle était heureuse de constater qu’il s’offrait finalement un peu de repos.

-Et nous n’avons aucun moyen de contacter la surface depuis cette caverne sinistre.

Helen plissa les lèvres et baissa la tête, afin de reprendre ses esprits et de réfléchir une minute à la situation.  
De son côté, Nikola s'égara dans ses pensées, et ce qui s’était passé entre eux quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur elle. La bicentenaire fixait le sol d’un œil distrait. Pensait-elle, elle aussi, au baiser qu’ils avaient échangé avant qu’elle ne lui demande de partir ? Ça c'était passé de façon si soudaine, et en même temps si naturelle... Et ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé juste avant que la lourde porte ne se referme... A ce moment précis, il avait dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour respecter la volonté de son amie et ne pas rester pour la protéger coûte que coûte. En y repensant, il alla jusqu'à se demander si ce baiser n'allait pas changer quelque chose entre eux. Quoiqu'il en soit... Elle l'avait embrassé ! Il allait pouvoir passer à un tout autre niveau de provocation, en évoquant par exemple le goût sucré de ses lèvres, ou en lui demandant, en parfait gentleman, si elle allait parvenir à se retenir de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il quitterai une pièce. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de caracoler. Il la laisserait d'abord se remettre de ses émotions, et n'utiliserait ces souvenirs si plaisants que lorsque l'histoire serait loin derrière eux.  
Le mal de tête d'Helen s’intensifia encore lorsqu’elle s’assit sur le lit près de son ami. Le contact de sa cuisse contre la sienne suffit à Nikola pour le sortir de ses pensées, et il croisa son regard.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, répondit-elle simplement.

Un léger silence s’installa, jusqu’à ce qu’Helen ne pose sa main sur celle de son ami en captant son regard. Il lui sourit avec douceur et attendit patiemment qu’elle ne dise ou fasse quelque chose. Après tout, la bicentenaire venait de traverser une épreuve très difficile, et même s’il brulait de la taquiner avec ses incessantes avances, il savait aussi attendre le bon moment pour le faire.

-Merci, Nikola, lui souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

A ces mots, le sourire sur le visage du vampire s’agrandit, et il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Elle avait les mains douces et tièdes. Ce simple contact était particulièrement agréable. Mais il le devint d’autant plus, lorsqu’elle y répondit en lui infligeant de douces caresses avec son pouce. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle semblait détendue et coupée du monde, assise là avec lui. C’était sans aucun doute un des rares moments de tendresse qu’elle s’autorisait, cependant elle en avait besoin. Elle le méritait, et bien plus encore, pensa-t-il. Nikola leva les yeux au ciel en constatant la direction que pouvait prendre ses pensées lorsqu’il les laissait divaguer. Il était peut-être un vampire, mais il avait toujours la sensibilité d’un humain, et impossible de lutter contre cela. Mais de toute façon, le voulait-il vraiment ? C’était ce qui le rendait unique. C’était également une des raisons pour laquelle il se sentait aussi proche d’Helen.  
Il ferma les yeux, puis posa son regard sur Helen. Une question le tiraillait depuis qu’il était retourné la chercher, et il ne put s’empêcher de demander à son amie :

-Tu savais que je reviendrais, n’est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Helen lui lança son plus beau sourire, et se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Nikola fut alors confronté à un dilemme sans précédent : Devait-il lâcher sa main pour la prendre dans ses bras, ou devait-il plutôt profiter du moment présent et la laisser souffler ? Finalement, il opta avec regret pour la deuxième solution. Si elle avait envie de plus, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n’était pas lui qui allait rechigner. Cependant, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela arrive, surtout venant d’Helen. Même si, en y repensant, c’était elle qui s’était jetée sur ses lèvres quelques heures plus tôt. De plus, le fait qu’elle se soit coulée contre lui, sa main dans la sienne, s’avérait totalement singulier de son comportement habituel. Peut-être son charme irrésistible commençait-il enfin à agir sur elle ? Il sourit à cette pensée et secoua la tête. Non, la vraie question était : Faisait-elle cela seulement pour le remercier, ou y prenait-elle autant de plaisir que lui ? Mais avant de pouvoir méditer sur cette question, il sentit son amie remuer contre lui, et reporta son attention sur elle.

-Dis-moi, Nikola. Quand comptes-tu repartir ?

Le vampire perçut tout de suite l’appréhension dans sa voix. Chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, il ne restait pas très longtemps auprès d’elle, et se volatilisait afin de continuer ses recherches. Elle le savait et l’acceptait tout à fait. C’était devenu une habitude pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Cependant, le ton employé par Helen indiquait clairement qu’elle redoutait son départ cette fois-ci. Son amie le sortit de ses pensées en l’appelant :

-Nikola ?  
-Qui te dit que je vais partir ? Répliqua-t-il sans même réfléchir.  
-Comment ? Alors… tu restes ? S’étonna-t-elle en retirant sa tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Tu plaisante ? Moi, collé à toi. Toi, collée à moi. Nos doigts qui s’entremêlent. Ne crois-tu pas que j’ai toutes les raisons de rester ? Fit-il sur un ton léger.

Helen soupira et secoua légèrement la tête en signe d’exaspération, avant de reprendre appui sur l’épaule de son ami. 

-Certes, mais je ne…  
-Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. J’ai simplement éludé la question car je n’ai pas encore la réponse. 

Un nouveau silence s’installa, pendant lequel Nikola se délectait de sentir le corps chaud de son amie contre lui. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse sérieusement à cette décision. Selon ce qu’il choisirait, cela allait changer sa manière de vivre. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Il soupira, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pourrait aussi rester pour aider Helen à reconstruire, et se fixer au nouveau Sanctuaire jusqu’à ce que son intérêt scientifique ne soit attiré par quelque chose en particulier, ou même jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse de vivre en communauté. Le vampire s’accorda une pause dans ses réflexions et tourna la tête pour observer Helen, qui se reposait contre son épaule. Il remarqua que son amie n’avait pas essayé de l’influencer. Cependant, elle n’avait pas tort. C’était sa décision, il devait la prendre seul.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui offrit enfin une réponse : 

-Je suppose que tu vas avoir besoin d’un génie pour remettre le Sanctuaire en état. Je resterai le temps qu’il faudra. Cependant tu sais qu’il n’est pas bon pour ma santé mentale de cesser de réfléchir trop longtemps. J’irai donc ensuite là où je pourrais travailler le plus efficacement possible.

Helen s’en doutait. Même s’il tenait assez à elle pour prendre la décision de rester pour l’aider et la soutenir, la bicentenaire savait pertinemment qu’il était impossible de retenir le vampire trop longtemps. Il allait dépérir s’il n’avait pas un défi scientifique suffisamment excitant pour l’occuper.  
C’est pour cette raison qu’Helen ne s’inquiétait pas à propos du présumé départ de son ami. Lorsqu’il découvrirait que le nouveau Sanctuaire était un bijou de technologie praxienne, il allait vouloir en percer les secrets et étudier cette technologie jusqu’à en connaître tous les détails.  
Helen fut sortie de ses pensées et constata avec surprise que Nikola était en train de retirer sa main de la sienne. Elle se redressa légèrement et leva un sourcil. Que préparait-il, cette fois-ci ? Cependant, elle se détendit dès qu’elle sentit son ami passer son bras autour de sa taille et la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Même si Nikola était un être insupportable, il pouvait aussi être particulièrement adorable. La bicentenaire se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de contentement.  
Une nouvelle vie commençait, dans un nouveau Sanctuaire, et avec Nikola pour l’épauler. Son plan s’était déroulé comme prévu, enfin presque, se dit-elle en repensant à l’arrivée inattendue de Nikola chez elle. Mais ce n’était pas plus mal.


End file.
